cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
George VII
|term_start = 18 January 2010 |predecessor = Newly established |birth_date = August 28, 1959 (age ) |birth_place = , , |party = |rhouse = |spouse = Claire Ferguson |children = Will Ferguson |almamater = |religion = |signature = }} King George VII (born Parker James Ferguson on August 28, 1959) is the Monarch of the United Kingdom, and a former President of the United Kingdom. Ferguson was a member of the , representing Washington's seventh district from 1996–2000, and then a Senator for Washington state until the dissolution of the United States. He was subsequently elected the President of the Pacific Northwest by a slight margin of victory. After the merger or two nations to form the United Kingdom, the Queen was subsequently assassinated, sending Ferguson forth. Early life Ferguson was born to James and Janet Ferguson on August 28, 1959 in , . His father was of full Irish descent, while his mother was a mix between Scandinavian and Scottish immigrant parents. His parents moved him and his sister to the city of , which is part of the greater . Ferguson's parents moved into the city's suburb of , and Ferguson attended , a Catholic grade school. Ferguson performed exceptionally at the academy, generating a 3.95 cumulative GPA. He was accepted into , a first-rate Jesuit high school. He performed extremely well at Seattle Prep, and then moved on to , where he majored in Political Science. Ferguson took internship in the Washington D.C. office of Senate Majority Leader , a Republican. Politics In 1986, after Republicans lost majority in the Senate, Ferguson moved back to Seattle, which is were he met his wife, Claire Ferguson. Ferguson was given a job at Washington Mutual, serving as Director of Advertisement. After registering as a Republican in 1990, Republican leaders in King County pressured him to run in 1992, which he denied. However, he accepted in 1994 in which he was beaten by the incumbent, Jim McDermott. He was able to win against McDermott in 1996, and represented the district until 2000, when he won a seat in the United States Senate. Ferguson worked with , the President of the United States at the time, in 2007 to help stop some economic meltdowns. The economy failed, however, and the entire world was practically thrown into the gutter. Ferguson helped impeach in the Washington State Senate, and replace her with the short lived . Following the dissolution of the United States, Ferguson met with , , , and . All of them agreed, after the Washington State House of Representatives and Senate voted unanimously to secede from the union, to form a government. Half of Washington was split, however, and the government was drawn up out of the Seattle metro area. Ferguson was soon elected President, with Reichert and McKenna both being elected positions in the government as well. Rossi was appointed Secretary of State for the government soon after. Ferguson's government expanded ambitiously, confiscating western Washington, and moving their borders up to Vancouver BC and down to Portland. Ferguson began to add to the military continuously, making their soldier capacity much higher than estimated. Personal life Ferguson is married to Claire Ferguson, who is the First Lady of the Pacific Northwest. Together, they have a son, Will Ferguson, who is in 7th grade at Parker's middle school, Villa Academy. Ferguson's private wealth is estimated at 19.6 million US Dollars. He generated most of his wealth during his tenure at Washington Mutual, and then through trading and stocks. Ferguson's wealth can be seen through his fine Armani and Prada clothing, his 66,000 square foot mansion (which is not in use) on Lake Washington, his four other houses scattered around the Pacific Northwest, and his Cadillac limo which was estimated at 300,000 US Dollars. Category:Seattle Category:Individuals Category:Politicians Category:Leaders